Scream For Your Life Wufie
by Winter Steel
Summary: A crazy fic I wrote while I was on a sugar high


*Disclaimer*  
I don't own Gundam Wing I don't have any money so please don't sue me  
  
Scream for you Life Wufie  
  
With no Mobil Suits to fight the Gundum Pilots spend a quiet evening at Quatre's.  
  
"Yo I'm back from Videos R Us." says Duo entering the room with an arm full of movies.  
Just then he trips over a wrinkle in the rug and sends the movies flying.  
"thats right ,Just throw them all over the place why don't you?"says a sarcastic Wufie.  
Duo gets up grumbling to himself.  
"these are all slasher movies. Silence of the Sheep; Duo don't you think we have enough violence in our lives?"asked Quatre.  
"nope."replies Duo shaking his head.  
"I'm going to cheek up on the state of the refeashments." says Wufie. walking into the kitchen and sees Trowa and Heero "which I see are in the least capable hands."  
"lighten up, Wufie I got the Sugar Bomb snack situation under control; all you got to do is fallow the recipe on the box. "said Trowa; mixing Marshmallows and Sugar Bombs in a pan on the stove.  
in the background the sound of cursing could be heard.  
"Quatre your Microwave is on the fritz!" Yells Heero.  
a few seconds later Quatre enters the kitchen ,and tries to help Heero ,but all the manage to do is blow up the microwave; across the room Trowa is havening little luck with his Sugar Bomb snacks as another cloud of smoke wafts across the room.  
"Ahh Quatre help!"he cries.  
"oh no you volunteered to make those things; Quatre shouldn't have to contribute to this culinary disaster." says Wufie.  
An hour and 5 boxes of Sugar Bombs later Trowa finally gets the snacks right or at least eatable; Heero after 2 more minor explosens has finally gotten the microwave fix enough to pop a bag of popcorn.  
With small puffs of smoke still drifting in the G-Boys gather in the living room.  
"Are we really going to watch a slasher movie Marathon? this is going to take days!" said Quatre.  
"not if you fast forward all the boring stuff and get straight to the action ;why waste time looking at the plot."replies Duo. fast forwarding the tape and stops it just as Jason busts into the house welding an ax ,and some chick is screaming in the background.   
"Awesome huh?" asked Duo.  
"That was Majorly gross!" replied Quatre.  
"whoops all these movies are rated R are NC-17! the Quatster shouldn't be allowed to watch them!" said Duo trying to cover Quater's eyes.  
"Hey I've seen worst stuff then this in real life. heck we all have." replied Quatre trying to remove Dou's hands from his face.  
"still it's not good to subject impressional young minds to ultra violence and what not. it warps them." says Trowa.  
"Yep! some of this scary stuff has been known to cause seizures or even trigger Terminal Dream Syndrome." adds Duo.  
"Terminal Dream Syndrome? what that?" asked Quatre.  
"What Duo is referring to is that the theory that if you have a dream and you die in it you really do die." replies Heero.  
"Thank you Dr.Yuy. "adds Duo.  
"What a bunch of crap!" Wufie says.   
"Word is that Strange Universe did a whole segment on it." Says Duo.  
"It kinda makes sense now I'm really creeped out." said Quatre.  
"This isn't funny we shouldn't be messing with the kid's head like this!" says Trowa.  
"Yeap spontaneous combustion,alien abduction,poltergeists we seen them all." says Duo.  
"hey I'm no baby; Duo how about skipping the tame stuff and go strait for the gore." says Quatre.  
"sure thing Quatre. this ones a classic .The Colony Chain Saw Massacre." says Duo sliding in the tape.  
Much Later  
Wufie wakes up on the couch in the empty room  
"huh must of nodded out. hey were is everyone?" he asks himself looking around ;he walks out of the room a sees a figure creeping up the stairs.  
"who's that creeping upstairs with the big butcher knife ,and why dose it look like a little old granny lady?" asks Wufie.  
Wufie walks a little closer and runs strait into Duo.  
"oh Duo did you see...?"starts Wufie.  
"Yeah it's a joke right that Trowa or Heero in disguise right?" asked Duo.  
"Those two don't have a sense of humor Duo!" replies Wufie.  
"oh yeah." says Duo.  
they fallow the granny lady to the bathroom inside Quatre is taking a shower  
"if you wanna be my lo...."  
"Yo! Quatre! there's a maniac with a knife behind you and..."starts Duo.  
"Of all the lame excuses that has to be..."but Quatreis interupted as the shower curtain is thrown aside to revel a granny with a really big knife "EEKK!!" Quatre screams.   
Wufie then kicks the granny in the head with a mighty karate kick.  
"this granny is wearing a wig ,and what big teeth she's got wait it's Triez!" Yells Duo.  
"I didn't know dresses were your thing Trize!" yells Wufie.  
"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" asks Duo.  
"yes I am but I can't rest in peace till I'm free of you Gundum Pilots." replies Triez.  
"What are you serious?" remarks Duo.  
"Oh I'm very serious." replies Triez ."good bye Gundam Pilots." Trize pulls out a self detonation trigger and pushes it .  
An explosen rock the house and Duo and Wufie are thrown into the hall.  
back in the bathroom Quatre is grabbing onto the shower curtain the rings start to break as his lifeless body falls to the bottom of the shower.  
"This can't be happening!" says Duo as they renter the bathroom.  
"it isn't happening this! is all a bad dream I'm havening from eating too many of Trowa's toxic waste Sugar Bomb Snacks and watching too many scary movies! all I got to do is wake up and everything will be fine." explanes Wufie.  
Then the ground starts to shake and out of a massive crack jumps Freddy.  
"Know one wakes up from this nightmare, Kiddies not while ol' Freddie is here to claw you to sleep!"  
"wake up Wufie Wake up!" whines Duo.  
"Not to worry Duo. he's just a figment from my imagination fueled by too much sugar!" says Wufie calmly .  
"Yo! this mite be your dream but why am I the one about to be Sliced and Diced?" asks Duo trying to hold off Freddie.  
"And are you ever kid!" replies Freddie.  
Wufie just stands there totally convinced that this is all a dream he can control it as he tries to think him away .but at the same time Duo is torn to shreds when Wufie opens his eyes he realizes that it isn't a dream, he runs out of the room "man I'm weak!" he curses himself.  
Wufie keeps running until he slams into Heero.   
"woah watch were your running Wufie." says Heero.  
"Heero you got a gun right?" Wufie asks.  
"yeah." Heero replies.  
"then shoot that guy coming down the hall he just killed Duo!" said Wufie.  
"You mean that evil looking thing with the ax and tentacles?" asks Heero "no problem."  
he shoots.  
"nothing to it just ask Heero Yuy when there's a berserk serial killer to be gotten rid of..."  
but what Heero doesn't see is the ax guy is still alive and coming up behind him Wufie doesn't stick around to see whats happening he runs into the kitchen, and sees Trowa relaxing with a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Trowa hide there's a big guy with an ax and tentacles he just chopped up Heero!" said Wufie.  
"Wufie you aren't known for your sense of humor." replies Trowa.  
"Nope no place to hide under the table!" says Wufie.  
"You know maybe it wasn't a good Idea to let you watch those slasher movies last night. I would of expect this kind of behavior from Quatre but not you Wufie." said Trowa.  
"not enough room in the dishwasher maybe the cupboard?" says Wufie.  
"Get a grip Wufie don't you think your over reacting just a tad?" asked Trowa.  
"OVER REACTING!! were talking about crazes here with butcher knives ,axes,and razor share claws! "starts Wufie.  
He gets interrupted by the sound of a chain saw starting up.  
"What was that?" asks Wufie.  
"sounds like a chain saw." says Trowa.  
"EPP!!" Wufies voice goes up 5 octaves.  
Wufie slams the door.  
"Your are only prolonging the inevitable you know!" says the chain saw guy.  
"exactly." Says another planting the ax in Trowa's back.  
Just at that moment the ghost of Triez and Freddie show up and the four crazes start laughing at Wufie as he is backed into a corner.  
"wake up Wufie man I hate it when dreams don't do as there told!" says Wufie as the crazes get closer and closer.  
"WAKE UP WUFIE WAKE UP!!!" he screams.  
Wufie bolts awake on the couch with the others looking down at him.  
"Ahh hi guys I guess I was dreaming ."he says with a confused look on his face.  
"are you okay?" asks Quatre.  
"we were getting worried. "says Duo.  
"man what a dream. I dreamed I was in slasher city. I thought for sure they were going to kill me in my dream, and that I wasn't going to wake up; I even suspected that you guys were wearing masks trying to scare me." said Wufie "funny how logic gets screwed up in dreams; I know none of you would never...how come you look guilty?...and what are you all hiding behind your backs?"  
they all pull out there masks.  
"you were going to try and scare me!" said an angry Wufie  
"Busted!" said Duo running out of the room.  
"Lets face it, Wufie none of us could of done a better job then you did yourself!" said Heero as he joined the other running out of the room.  
"COME BACK HERE YOU WEAKLINGS!!!" screams Wufie.  
  
The End  
  
please tell me what you think Flames are welcome.  



End file.
